Dimentio713's Birthday
by Agimat-AltoSax713
Summary: Poor Dimentio713...he just had to go through SkatoonyFan1234's work and he's ANGRY! Can a party make him happy again? Or will it fail? Of course it won't! It's a party! HIS PARTY!


**Previously…**

"That's not even ENOUGH to talk about! He "made" more and I'm not even laughing at them. This has been Maskwitness Reviews, where I NORMALLY check it out cause I feel like it, but today, this guy needs to be brought to justice…" Dimentio sighed and said, "And it's my birthday too. Best way to celebrate it! With a bad fanfiction!" He walked off and saw a surprise waiting for him when he left the review room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIMENTIO713!" Everybody was there, besides Steel, Cooly, and Santa Bond, I mean they WERE kidnapped by an unknown assailant.

"Guys…" Dimentio looked in shock.

**And now the thrilling conclusion.**

* * *

><p>"Oh…my…" Dimentio gasped at the sight of Dimentia, Lunatic, Akira, DAL, TLSouldude, Dimentio-sensei, Master Fawful, Phoenix of the Darkness, Wildrook, Strait, who Dimentio glared at, Systema, Xemnas1992, Steve the Hollow, SaireNaoriva, Ally Starheart, Madness Abe, Dezblade, Sgt. Reynol, ShadowDJ, Kitten Hachi-chan, E350 and Deadpool (That's a lot of people…)<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIMENTIO!"

Dimentio blinked, "How…I…I…"

Rook grinned, "Well, it IS your birthday, and you really deserve it after reading SkatoonyFan1234's work!"

E350 nodded, "I agree, I mean…you've been REALLY upset from what we heard!"

Dimentio looked at Kits, "Yeah…I'm shocked you didn't finish it ALL!" Kitssaid to Dimentio

Dimentio looked down, "I know…but it's really bad…"

Dimentia grinned as she hugged her boyfriend, "Don't worry about it! I'm sure this party will be REALLY good!"

Dimentio started to tear up, "Thanks guys… Hey? Where's Steel, Santa Bond, and Cooly?"

Saire sighed, "They…are gone…after the Power Rangers: Turbo review…they suddenly disappeared…"

Steve appeared at the side of her, "And I still don't have my paycheck!"

Akira looked at Steve, "I agree…I mean LUNATIC STILL HASN'T BEEN ABLE TO GET MY MONEY TO DIMENTIO!"

Lunatic hid behind Sgt. Reynol, "Protect me…"

Sarge looked at Loony, "You're on your own pipsqueak." He then left and went to get a drink, "You guys got any root beer?"

Dimentia sighed, "Yeah, that's the only thing I forgot…I sent Fawful and D-dude to get it."

Fawful was driving the car, "Alright, we got A&W, Pepsi, 7-Up, Sunkist, Cactus Cooler, Hawaiian Punch, and a TONS of ice."

D-Dude shook his head, "Not tons…just 999 pounds."

Fawful blinked, "Right." Fawful grinned, "Thank goodness I have a flying car license…" He lifted up a license and it said "Eligible for driving flying cars."

D-Dude blinked, "That's all it takes nowadays?"

Saire grinned, "So…today's April 18, 2011…what are you gonna do?"

"A party. DAL! PLAY THE MUSIC!"

DAL nodded, "Booting up…Reach for the Stars."

_**Take off, at the speed of sound**_

_**Bright lights, colors all around**_

_**I'm running wild, living fast, and free**_

_**Got no regrets inside of me**_

_**Not looking back**_

_**Not giving up**_

_**Not letting go**_

_**I'll keep on running!**_

Dimentio grinned as he was playing Just Dance 2, the song? Fireworks…and he was acting very feminine while spinning his hand overhead, all the while, Lunatic and Rook were watching in shock, did I mention that Saire and Dimentia was involved too? AND DIMENTIO-SENSEI! Heck, even E350 got in the action! Though he didn't have a controller.

"This is either creepy…or funny…" Lunatic noted.

Rook blinked, "I think it's just plain weird."

Dimentio-sensei started to smile, "This is really fun!"

Dimentio nodded, "I know sensei! This IS FUN!"

Saire looked at Dimentia who shrugged.

E350 sighed, "They just forced me into this…Dimentio…that is…"

_**The sky with stars so bright**_

_**The colors feel so right**_

_**Just take my hand**_

_**We're gonna reach for the stars**_

_**Tonight...**_

Dimentio was opening an envelope; inside there was a card from Steve. He grinned, "ALL RIGHT! Thanks…" He looked at it and there was just a penny, "A penny?"

"Hey! I'm being generous!" Steve noted.

Dimentio blinked, "Thanks?"

Steve nodded, "You're welcome!"

_**Tonight...**_

_**Wake up, living day by day.**_

_**Do what I want, and I'll do it my way**_

_**The world is flying right below my feet**_

_**Got no regrets inside of me.**_

_**Not looking back (Not looking back)**_

_**Not giving up (Not giving up)**_

_**Not letting go**_

_**I'll keep on running!**_

D-Dude and Fawful came back, "We got soda! And ice! And a movie!" Fawful exclaimed

Dimentio looked at Fawful, "Which movie?"

Fawful went through the bag, "Tangled!"

Dimentio grinned, "Alright! I love that movie!"

_**I'm gonna reach for the stars**_

_**Although they look pretty far**_

_**I'm gonna find my own way**_

_**And take a chance on today**_

Dimentio, Bowser, Madness Abe, and TL were playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl, Dimentio was Toon Link, Bowser was…Bowser, Abe was Mr. G&W (Sorry, I don't know who you main…), and TL was Link (Likewise for Abe).

Dimentio grinned, "I'm beating you guys!" It was true, Dimentio had more lives than Abe, Bowser, and TL.

TL grinned as he got the Smash Ball, "Now are you?" He used Link's Triforce Slash and knocked Dimentio out.

Bowser groaned, "DANG IT! I WANTED TO GET HIM!"

Abe blinked, "Wow…I'm kinda interested in what will happen now…"

_**The sky with stars so bright**_

_**The colors feel so right**_

_**I never felt like this**_

_**I'll keep on running!**_

Dimentio and Saire both had Nintendo DS's, "Alright! I'm gonna beat you!" Dimentio exclaimed.

Saire grinned, "Now are you?"

Dimentio's first Pokemon was a level 90 Monferno and Saire's first Pokemon was a level 91 Gardevoir.

Saire looked at Dimentio, "Um…fighting-types are weak to psychic types…"

Dimentio grinned, "Really? I knew that…" He looked at his DS, in all actuality, it was a Zoroark that was using Illusion and was disguised as a Monferno.

_**The sky with stars so bright**_

_**The colors feel so right**_

_**Just take my hand**_

_**We're gonna reach for the stars**_

_**Tonight...**_

_**Tonight...**_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_**I've got it in my sight.**_

_**The colors feels so right.**_

_**Got my feet off the ground I'll keep on running!**_

Rook was talking to Lunatic, "You ready?"

Lunatic nodded, "Yup! CHICKEN IN A CLOWN SUIT!"

"STRIKE RAID!" Phoenix's Keyblade hit Lunatic.

Dimentia looked at Lunatic, and then Phoenix, "Nice job."

Phoenix put her Keyblade on her shoulders, "Thanks!"

_**Oh, I can feel it now.**_

_**The colors all around**_

_**Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars...**_

BKFood was strangely acting VERY drunk, "Man…I had SO much to drink!"

Ally looked at BKFood, "What's with him?"

Dimentio sighed, "Don't mind him…he's an idiot… Hey, Systema!"

The former Spetsnaz went to Dimentio, "What?"

Dimentio had a wicked grin, "BKFood is acting like a Russian again."

Systema growled, "One second." He walked toward BKFood, "I'm going to kill you."

BKFood gulped and ran away while Systema started to chase the boy. "I'm going to get you for making fun of the Mother Country."

BKFood ran away, "HELP ME!"

Dimentio grinned, "Well, that's settled."

Ally blinked, "Is he gonna be okay?"

Dimentio shrugged, "Slightly hospitalized and broken bones…but maybe he'll survive." He put a drink down and Strait perked up.

"PUT YOUR-" He was interrupted by Master Fawful's tractor beam.

"Do not have the hurting of Dimentio of the seven of the thirteeness, it is his day of birth." Master Fawful sighed, "I still do not have the understanding of why Dimentio of the seven of the thirteeness had the deciding of joining the Insanianess of Planet." He then tossed Strait into the dancing figures of Lunatic and TL.

"Ow..." They both groaned when the Green Beret was on top of BOTH of them

Suddenly, Xemnas1992 walked by, "What are you saying dude?"

Master Fawful looked a bit annoyed, "I have hearing of rumors that there is a can of fishes that have calling of tuna somewhere."

Xem had a big grin, "Yes!" He ran toward a place with tuna

Master Fawful smiled, "Has working of every time."

_**Just take a chance (Just take a chance)**_

_**We'll do it right again**_

_**(I'm gonna reach for the stars)**_

Akira was sighing, recently she was doing MagicSing and only Fawful212, Looney, and TL were watching.

"Dang it! I'm one of the stars and an idol…AND ONLY TWO PEOPLE WATCHED ME!"

TL blinked, "Um…you just dragged me in here…and my brother too…"

Looney sighed, "Man…this is just weird…"

Deadpool then appeared, "Hey! I'm just shocked I'm getting a line in here."

Kitten then blinked when she came into the room, "Okay…I'm just gonna go away from this weirdness now…"

Dezblade came into the house, "Hey! I just found Dimentio and Dimentia!"

_**Just take my hand (Just take my hand)**_

_**We'll take a chance tonight...**_

_**Reach for the stars...**_

_**Tonight!**_

Dimentio and Dimentia were outside, "Well…to be honest, I've always wanted a surprise…thanks Dimentia."

Dimentia blushed, "Don't thank me only…we ALL helped out. I just wish Steel was here…now THAT would be great!"

Dimentio sighed, "Well...thanks." He kissed Dimentia and she kissed back.

All the while, everybody was watching.

"HA! Saire! Pay up!" Steve exclaimed, "And you too ShadowDJ!"

The two groaned, "I wish we didn't bet on it…" DJ said to Saire.

"Me too…"

Dimentio and Dimentia overheard them, "DANG IT! SOME PRIVACY PLEASE! You know… for me and my girlfriend!"

Everybody else laughed and Dimentia groaned, "I bet somebody was taking a picture of that…"

Deadpool grinned, "I did! Steve wanted me to do that!"

Dimentio and Dimentia sighed and noticed Fawful grinning, "Well, time for a picture! Don't worry, I digitally added holograms of Steel, Cooly, and Santa Bond in it too!" He turned it on and the said characters appeared.

Steve looked at the Steel hologram and grinned, "Let's kick some ice."

"ICE PUNS!" The Steel hologram fell over.

"DUDE! THIS PARTY IS AWESOME MAN!"

Fawful blinked, "I didn't expect THAT!" Well…anyhow…PICTURE TIME!"

Dimentio was holding hands with Dimentia who was glaring at Steve and Deadpool above them and Deadpool was carrying his guns and was next to E350 who was also holding his guns. Beside them, Kitten was next to Phoenix and Rook who was next to Lunatic on D-Dude, looking visibly annoyed, who was next to TL who was next to Steel, who was next to Saire, who was next to Xem and ShadowDJ. Strait, who was glaring at Dimentio, was next to Systema who was looking at Cooly annoyed. Santa Bond was holding his guns in the front and Akira and Fawful were both next to him. Dimentio-sensei and Master Fawful was floating above all of them and Ally was next to Abe, who was at the back.

Suddenly Kits ran toward the group, "Hey! Am I late!"

**FLASH!  
><strong>

Kits just made it.

**_Tonight..._**

**A/N: Yup, my birthday is gonna end soon…and you guys are probably gonna read it tomorrow…but hey! I'm happy!**


End file.
